A Sin With A Fate Worse Than Death
by MeowthMatadore
Summary: Ryu Minusake was supposed to commit suicide. After her body was turned into an experiment and she's brought back to life she is taken under the care of the detectives. But memories of her death haunt her. Will she ever feel human? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

Ryu Minusake was supposed to commit suicide. After her body was turned into an experiment and she's brought back to life she is taken under the care of the detectives. But memories of her death haunt her. Will she ever feel human? Will she learn to feel again? Did she ever? What are the feeling she seems to feel for Hiei? Love? Hate? HieixOC

Sin With A Fate Worse Than Death

Why did it take so long for me to die?

Why...?

Why does it still hurt?

Why...does everything fade?

For so long...

I've been trying...

To die for so long...

Memories...so many memories...

So long...

"Hello, Yusuke.

I see you've decided to open this video.

Which I'm surprised to see considering you've ignored the...oh I don't know...TEN videos I've sent you."

"...Ten of them huh?"

Kurama looked over at Yusuke calmly, who was seated on the reclining chair on the other side of the room.

"He he...he...he...he...cough cough...ehem..."

Yusuke turned bright red.

Hiei snorted and Kuwabara began to blow a snot bubble out of his nose as he slept.

"Yes, SO!"

Koenma's voice suddenly boomed through the speakers.

SWOOSH KUH "OWWW!!!"

Kuwabara sat up suddenly on the couch strait into Hiei's fist, which was purposely placed...accidently...of course...right where...oh never mind, if you don't get it you don't deserve to.

"A few years back...and when I say that I mean perhaps ten or twenty...maybe fifty...there was a murder...or so we think. A scientist of ours has passed away leaving all of his research behind.

His research, you see, was based on bringing a person back from the dead.

Now dead people whose families are willing to let them be probed and such are hard to come by, so he used his daughter."

The teenagers attention was direct.

The sickened silence filled the room.

"I realize this may sound odd. Let me explain: his daughter, Ryu Minusake, elejidly committed suicide. In a desperate attempt to get his daughter back he used her as his subject. When his final data was being downloaded into the subject he died of a stroke. Instantly. We must go in and retrieve his daughter. This is your mission."

The screen went blank, then into a black and white fuzz.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I updated chapter one so please read over.

I love you guys.

xoxox

and i forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter so..."i do not own yyh"

A deep silence lasted for what seemed like forever.

The boys hadn't moved since the TV went into a blank fuzz.

Yusuke silently lifted the remote and turned off the TV.

Again they sat in silence for a moment.

"I guess we should go see Koenma then."

Kurama stated calmly, as usual.

"Hn..."

Hiei grunted and everyone else nodded as a black and purple portal opened.

This mission seemed so grim, it seemed as though no one could think of anything to say.

"...At least it involves a girl!"

"KUWABARA?!"

Everyone shouted.

Yusuke pushed his through the portal.

He fell on the floor in front of Koenma's desk, face first.

Koenma lifted a tiny baby brow.

Hiei was first through the portal and stretched his leg and stepped on Kuwabara's head.

He smiled to himself. His eyes were closed and his hands were smoothly placed in his pockets.

Smooooooth

Yusuke followed suit and Kurama sweat dropped and walked around the nearly unconscious boy.

Each boy took their seat in a cushioned chair...except Hiei of course who stood next to the window and glared at the overcast day outside.

"Alright, this is the address you'll find the girl at. I have no idea what's inside or what kind of condition she's in. But bring her to me."

"I want to know more."

Kurama stated.

"I don't know much. Nothing really. Only what I've told you from an email we hacked.

Kurama nodded and took the paper from Koenma's outstretched hand.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who was holding his aching head in his chair and then over Kurama's shoulder at the paper and read:

"23867 Harumi St. East Tokyo, Japan, 4650."

"...East Tokyo huh...? That code sounds like the ghetto."

Kuwabara commented from his seat.

"Yeah...is does."

Kurama stated.

"Anyone got a shotgun?"

Yusuke asked sarcastically.

Hiei smirked and raised his hand.

Everyone went wide eyed and gulped.

Kurama leaned over to Yusuke and whispered:

"He's kidding,"

Everyone, including Koenma, let out a sigh of relief.

Hiei's smirk widened.

"So you have the address are you happy?"

"You mentioned a murder, who's was it?"

Kurama spoke again.

"We don't know, but it was before his daughter died. So it wasn't hers. We also got this information from the email." As soon as Koenma was done speaking he lifted a brow at the read head. "You feeling like being the secretary?"

"No..."

Hiei sighed. This was taking so long. All he wanted to do was get in and out of this mission. As always.

But in this kind of job, there is no such thing as easy.

"Can we see a picture?"

Yusuke sighed out.

"Yes, this was her photo from the school play 'Gaia'...but here it is."

Koenma extended his tiny hand toward Yusuke as he stood up and walked towards the large wooden desk.

"She looks so...young...tiny..."

Yusuke was confused as to why someone so tiny and innocent looking would commit suicide.

Kurama leaned over and glanced at the photo.

His heart sank. It was defenitaly depressing.

Kuwabara tried to see the photo.

But no one was in the mood for his erections.

(a.n.- this is the photo- It's called "Gaia" by "kissai" on deviant art dot com. by the way...this is an awful photo...she's much cuter in the other photos, but I'm using this one for a certain reason: pay attention on the eye color."

A half hour later the team was on a local subway towards East Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanx for the reviews, I'm glad you took the time to write them. I hope you all looked up the picture i put down, even though i didn't put the address because i was afraid it wouldn't show.

Keep reviewing please, the motivate me and without motivation I don't write -shrugs-

I love you guys

xoxox

Hiei held on to the railing as his body moved back and forth and occasionally up and down as the subway moved through the dark tunnels.

He studied each human that got on the train as they traveled farther east into Tokyo.

The farther east they went, the stranger the people.

Kurama sat quietly reading a Home and Garden magazine while Yusuke sat on the bench next to him scooting a way every once in a while. He didn't want any one to know he knew the Home nd Garden guy.

It wouldn't be so bad on their side of Tokyo where Kurama had fan girls and was alright to sit next to, but where you knew everyone either had a knife or a gun, it wasn't a swell idea.

Kuwabara, though, was in a far more interesting predicament.

As they passed though South East Tokyo more and more prostitutes got onto the bus. And we all know how they dress -raises eye brow.-

Now, Kuwabara is _very_ sensitive to the opposite sex, as we know.

So sensitive in fact that as they pass by him to find a seat they bump his...well...for him it's large...but really it's not, erection!

Earning him a slap on the cheek and a passionate glare from their pimps or clients.

Fabulous.

Yusuke loved it.

Hiei also found joy in it, though he would rather have a dog with rabies and foaming at the mouth chew on his testicles than show emotion in such a public place and over such a stupid thing...and he wasn't in the mood.

Kurama didn't notice anything...he was consumed in the article about a new kind of rose.

Yusuke was beginning to feel a bit motion sick.

He glared at the lighted map on the opposite wall.

He watched as the little white light slowly moved closer to destination AC3.

Kurama let out a girlish giggle as he sighed to himself: "Oh I love gardening humor!"

Yusuke grimaced.

(a.n.- sorry Kurama fans I'm just putting in some funnies thats all )

-Ding-

The doors opened with a hiss and Yusuke was the first one off of the train.

Scampering his way to a trash can where he threw up between the can and a man's briefcase.

And I'm sure he wasn't a lawyer.

Yusuke scampered back before the man noticed.

He looks back to find the man hadn't noticed yet.

He let out a mushroom cloud sigh.

"Where's Kuwabara?"

Yusuke quickly changed the subject.

Hiei nodded towards the train doors.

Kuwabara was struggling to walk with his...well...problem.

Though Kurama wasn't bothered by it, he was just standing right behind him reading his magazine.

As the group made their way out of the underground subway station it was already getting dark.

The streets turned darker, not only with the setting of the sun, but with the rise of crime and other not so holy things.

Kuwabara followed behind Yusuke as they cut their way though an ally, slowly following a google map.

And as Kuwabara passed by a trio of prostitutes they all turned around like they didn't see him.

He dropped his head as Kurama placed his hand on his back and pushed him along gently. Still using the other hand to hold up his magazine.

Hiei wasn't pleased.

Though he found the oafs bad luck and lack of charm entertaining he wondered why the most desperate of women turned him away and his sister accepted him.

Oh well.

Then Hiei had a strange thought.

Why had he never been accepted?

Not only that but he had also not been accepted.

He has never felt love.

Had he ever felt anything?

"Hiei"

Kurama turned around to look at the halted demon.

"?"

"You alright?"

Hiei nodded.

He began to walk again and stood next to the fox without a word as the continued to walk.

He had not ever thought about being in love with someone.

They were a friend, an annoyance he had to accept or an enemy.

There was no other option.

"This is it guys...this is the place."

The group looked up at a three story building.

"It's the top floor."

Yusuke spoke.

They looked higher.

The windows were boarded over in a mess where they had been broken.

And a curtain fluttered through some of the open cracks.

The entire part of the city was creepy, but this sure was the most creepy.

The building was brick and right next to a newly built night club.

The loud music pumped into their heads,

The bass making every beat feel like a vibration.

"Well...here we go..."

"Hn..."

Yusuke pulled out three keys.

He approached the door and pulled out the smallest key.

Unlocking the door, the team journeyed inside.

They slowly worked their way to the elevator.

It seemed as though this floor was apartments.

Yusuke pulled out the next key, only a little larger and unlocked a small box attached to the wall next to the elevator.

There he pressed the "up" button.

The doors slid open with some human effort from the large blinged up man that came out of it.

Everyone stepped aside.

Somehow it was settling in that they were going to be picking up a girl who was dead but somehow alive.

"I don't like this."

Kurama stated as they settled into the elevator and the crackling elevator music began to play through the old speakers.

"Me neither."

"Me neither..."

"Hn..."

The doors opened on the third floor

five feet in front of the opened elevator door was another door.

Scratched and rotting.

Blood stains sipped through the bottom of the door onto the old carpet.

No one had anything to say.

Hiei's nose twitched.

The smell of ningen blood was overwhelming.

Yusuke used the biggest key, in the shape of a skull, to open the door.

Upon opening they found that the door was covered in claw marks from small hands.

Kurama bent down to examine them and pulled off a finger nail. Whole.

"Oh my God..."

Kurama whispered.

Everything about this place seemed to remind Hiei of his past.

It made him sick.

Bloody hand prints adorned the door as well.

The hands were so tiny...

The took their first steps into the house.

The first room was a living room.

The TV was on.

It was just a black and white fuzz.

Kuwabara walked farther into the room and turned off the noisy machine.

Yusuke pulled flashlights out of his backpack.

Each boy took one.

The lights exposed the layers of dust both on the furnishings and in the air.

Flood stains and splatters where everywhere.

After securing that room they moved to the kitchen.

Nothing but moldy and larva filled food.

Then to the master bedroom.

Nothing.

Completely empty except some research papers and broken computer disks and books.

Hiei picked up a book and rummaged through it.

"Anything interesting?"

Kurama looked over his shoulder.

"No, just a book on the afterlife."

"Koenma in there?"

Yusuke tried to joke, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hn..."

Aka "no."

Inside there where a few sketches of the human body he had copied onto papers that fell out.

"He spent a lot of time in here I guess."

Yusuke sighed.

"EEEEEEK!"

Kuwabara squealed and stood on one foot and both of his hands on his cheeks.

Everyone turned expectantly. Katana, rose, and spirit gun ready.

"There was a cockroach."

"C'mon man!"

They moved through the house's main hallway.

Hiei stood in the doorway of a much smaller bedroom.

There was blood splattered on the mirror in the shape of hands.

Again on the door there were bloody hand prints sliding down it.

And more fingernails.

And more claw marks.

The rest of the group followed.

Hiei stepped inside.

There was a mattress on the floor, cuts and stabs in it.

The sheets were blood stained and also cut up.

The pillow's feathers were scattered on the floor.

This was the room with the curtain fluttering in the window.

Hiei picked up a diary that was set on the dresser.

The key attached to it by a ribbon.

He put the key in as far as it would go.

But there was a spirit lock.

"Looks like someone went through a lot of trouble to learn how to put such a powerful block on it."

Yusuke sighed.

"We should still take it."

Kurama stated as he put it in Yusuke's backpack.

Yusuke looked at the walls which were adorned with drawings and photos of a woman.

Probably her mother.

"Hn."

Hiei grunted at the door signaling to Yusuke that everyone else was moving on.

They spent very little time in the bathroom.

Just a broken mirror, broken tiles, and blood.

Then they moved to the end of the hallway where they found the door to what seemed to be a basement.

Kurama was the first down.

Followed by Hiei and then Kuwabara and then Yusuke.

Each of them eyed the scratch marks and broken fingernails leading from the door along the wall down into the basement.

Small blood splatters following them.

Kurama pulled on the small chain latched to the light bulb on the ceiling.

A small light filled the room exposing bookshelves filled with more books and dust.

In the corner there was a computer screen that stated:

"Download complete, finish?"

Next to it was a tall glass tube with a girl inside.

She was curled up with a few tubed attached to her.

Her black hair curled around her and her eyes were delicately closed.

Yusuke pressed finish.

Simultaneously bubbles filtered out of the tubes as the detached from the girl and the water inside drained. Leaving the girl lying on the ground inside as the glass doors slid open with a slight hiss.

She seemed perfectly healthy.

Hiei eyes the sleeping girl.

At this point her hair covered what shouldn't be seen but when she woke up that wouldn't be the case.

Everyone seemed to be in a bit of shock of how fast it all went. And now there was this gorgeous girl laying before them.

"Is she dead?"

"No."

Hiei answered Kuwabara bluntly.

Kurama pulled the smock-like dress out of Yusuke's bag and pulled it over her even when she was lying on the ground.

(a.n.- think of kiki from kikis delivery service.)

He stepped back.

"Why isn't she awake?"

Kuwabara questioned again.

"I don't know."

Yusuke sighed.

A moment later she stirred.

nd her eyes opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I guess I should explain the building better. The 1st two floors are apartments. But the second floor is only half apartments because the 3rd floors basement moved into the second floor. Sorry I totally messed up on that.

...ch. 4...

Everyone seemed to hold their breathe as she sat up.

Her eyes were directed at the floor, they couldn't see them.

"Ryu?"

Kurama spoke.

She didn't sturr.

"Ryu?!"

Yusuke was getting impatient he wanted to get out of here.

She looked up.

Her eyes were a bright blood red.

Everyone flinched.

She didn't say anything.

"How do you feel?"

Kurama asked sweetly.

She looked from boy to boy.

"Fine."

Her voice was tiny and blunt.

No emotion.

"Sounds like Hiei."

Kuwabara whispered into Yusuke's ear.

Hiei glared at them.

"You called me Ryu."

Her tiny voice spoke again.

"Yes?"

Kurama questioned.

"Is that my name?"

The team looked at each other.

"Yes..."

"Oh..."

"Lets get this over with."

Yusuke sighed as a portal opened.

Kurama waited after Ryu as she walked through.

She didn't question.

She just followed.

Hiei was the first out of the portal.

Feeling slightly sick.

Secretly he hated the churning feeling he earned whenever he went through the portals.

Koenma sat in the chair behind his desk with his head leaned back snoring slightly with a small snot bubble being blown out of his nose.

"Hn..."

Hiei groaned.

Koenma startled and jumped a little as he spotted the glaring demon.

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed soon after.

"Where is she then?"

"Kurama had to carry her, she ran out of strength soon after being...'born'?"

Yusuke's voice went high pitched with he word born in confusion.

Kurama came through the portal carrying the small girl bridal style.

Her eyes were barely open and her soft dark purple dress flowed gently.

She was awkwardly pale though.

"Ryu, nice to finally meet you."

Ryu's partially opened eyes darted towards him.

He spurred backwards a bit after seeing her eyes.

"Well thats odd."

He cleared his throat.

"Ryu Minusake, you're father Kagu Minusake, spent his life trying to bring you back from the dead after the loss of first your mother and then yourself. But now he is gone and I hereby sentence you to stay under the care of the detectives until we figure out what really happened and how he did it. And if we find the need you will be put to death as punishment for crossing back over without my supervision."

"But Koenma! It's not her fault!"

Yusuke protested.

"We don't know that."

He answered bluntly.

Ryu's emotion did not change.

"BOTAN!"

'POP'

The blue haired spirit appeared.

"Yes'ir!"

"Get her some clothes and make her a room in the detectives house."

He sounded frustrated.

"Should I take her with me?"

"No, she has no strength. She needs to rest...and probably eat."

"Ok..."

Botan eyed her and then disappeared.

Koenam looked down at his desk and said nothing.

Everyone seemed a bit in awe of what Koenma intended to do.

But they could do nothing.

Another portal appeared, to Hiei's despair, and they settled her onto the couch in their living room. Where she slept.

Without dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Botan walked in to the house with Keiko a few days later.

Ryu's eyes slowly opened with the commotion between the girls and the rest of the people in the house.

Hiei stood by the window and watched the rain pour early in the morning. The horizon turning a lighter blue.

No one had slept.

They all had sat in their beds unable to relax.

Koenma had contacted them in the night.

The small raven haired girl looked around her. She had fallen asleep somewhere she did not wake up. The room around her was a plain white with a paper and bamboo floor. Her eyes roamed up and down the walls. The bed she lay in was against one – she looked at it and ran her fingers over a patch that did not match. It had been filled in. Looking around again she made out the shapes of other ones like it throughout the room. She lifted herself of the futon and felt the soft fabric of her night gown gather and then fall to back into place at her knees. She patted down the white dress but kept her eyes on the patches, her long hair is a messy braid. Tilting her head she touched another, this one closer to the traditional sliding door at the front of the room. "Hm…" 'Someone was…angry?'

She could still clearly hear the voices coming from outside the room. They sounded relatively distant. But still loud. 'An argument?' No.

Ryu gently opened the sliding door and peeked out. Turning her head left and right before peeping her foot out and looking down the long hallway towards where the voices were coming from. About six steps later she turned around. Realizing that there were no more doors. Just one other at the end of the hallways in the opposite direction. 'Two rooms…?'

The building must have been bigger than she had assumed. Ryu passed a window and eyed the rain. It was morning. Oddly she realized she could not remember another morning outside of the one she was experiencing right now. Or anything in particular.

She hurried her pace.

Following the voices to the end of the hallways and down another short one to her left she peeped around the corning to find the familiar faces of the people from before crowded around a small table and talking.

"-I completely disagree! The poor thing is just as confused as we are! Botan exclaimed in an exasperated voice. Ryu noticed her long hair – tied high on her head first and second she admired her bright pink kimono.

"No! You can't guarantee to me that she didn't have anything to do with those experiments OR her father's death! Am I right? I don't wanna die!" Kuwabara was practically screaming in a fit of blubbering words and emotions.

"Kuwabara, you can't react so harshly – she should be assumed innocent until proven guilty."  
Ryu's tiny hands clasped the corner and she peeked further around it. The boy with the bright red hair and soft voice was defending her – from what she could tell from the conversation and what the infant had announced to her of her situation before.

"That's in America, this is Japan!"

"This regards the Spirit World and it's King! Is what it is! There's no use arguing when we all know that Koenma is going to make the final decision anyway." Yusuke sighed with a tone that hinted at annoyance – running his hand through his already messy mass of hair..

"He already has! He told us to keep an eye on her and make sure that she recovers her memories and cooperates! Imagine what kind of madness would ensue if someone found that guy's research? The human world would go like...you know? Crazy?"

"Still! It –"

"Good morning – by the way, Ryu."

"I-…" Ryu's eyes darted to the bright haired boy sitting at the table across the room. His back was turned to her and his voice had the air of kindness and yet still sounded so nonchalant. Suddenly everyone turned around to look at her – except the boy sitting at the window – who until now had gone unnoticed to her, his position and poise did not change. His eyes and body turned out towards the window.

"Ryu!" Botan stood – the china clattering on the table from her sudden movement.

"H-how did you…"

Ryu looked at the wide eyed, tall and heavy boy who was now leaning back and away from her – still seated on the floor at the table.

"Yusuke used a spirit lock on that door! How did you get through? WITCH!"

A faint "Idiot." Could be heard from the boy by the window.

Ryu tilted her head to the side. 'Spirit lock…? What the-?'

"Oh shut up will you! Ryu come sit over here with me."

Botan patted the cushion next to her and smiled at the smaller girl. She rounded the corner gently, sliding her foot out quietly. "Um…I'm sorry…" She pitter patted quietly and quickly past the others. The fabric of her night dress tickling at her knees.

"For what?" Kurama watched her sit down.

Ryu looked at him for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "You all…seem so upset with me."

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably. He was upset, yeah, but no one wanted to be called out on talking shit about someone. Yusuke lifted himself off the floor and went down the hall – everyone watched him leave – and moment later he returned with a plain black VHS cassette. Pushing it into the TV everyone in the room who had seen it before recognized it as the mission tape about Ryu.

Botan eyed Yusuke with a clearly annoyed expression as Koenma mentioned the missing tapes. Upon noticing her evil slare Yuhuke sweat dropped and giggled nervously – lifting his hands up and shrugging. Botan shook her head.

Everyone looked to the raven haired girl as the tape once again turned to the black and white fuss. Yusuke turned it off with the remote. They watched her for a moment – awaiting her reaction.

"Minusake? Is that my name also?"

Hiei snorted in annoyance, still perched at the window.

Botan nodded.

"Ryu..Minusake.."

Hiei watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as she tasted the name in her mouth.

Her lips were a bright plump red. Her skin was like a virgin pearl – never having been exposed from its soft oyster sanctuary. She was a baby. Just born a few days earlier. Everything about her seemed fresh and new. Her smell did not bother him as much as the scent as other ningen . Her hair – even thought it was wavy, tangled and unkempt from having never been dried or brushed since her 'birth' – was shiny and soft looking in the dim and rainy morning's light.

Kurama turned his head to him – getting little tidbits of his thoughts. Hiei glared in returned and corrected himself back to his window view. Glancing back at the girl he saw her looking back at him.

He had never blushed – even at an odd time like this. And – in her memory – her heart skipped a beat for the first time.


	6. AN: Ch 5

Sorry it's been so long guys! Hope you're all doing well/ I'm going to do a bit of a rewrite on the previous chapter and get back on this motha'!

3


End file.
